Talos system
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = Alpha Quadrant | system = | sector = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Talosians; Vina; Christopher Pike | appearances = Star Trek | poi = Talos IV | 1st = "The Cage" }} The Talos System is a stellar system featured in the Star Trek film and television franchise. It first appeared in the original unaired pilot episode of the first Star Trek television series, "The Cage". It also appeared in the two-part season one episode "The Menagerie" as well as several novels, adaptations and comic books. Description The Talos System is but one of several star systems that comprise the Talos Star Group. There are eleven known planets in the system, only one of which is capable of supporting life, Talos IV. In the year 2236, a civilian Earth-based science vessel known as the [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] was journeying through the Talos System surveying the area when they crash-landed on Talos IV. All of the crew members were killed in the crash save one, a young woman named Vina. The native inhabitants of the planet, the Talosians took Vina under their care and attempted to rehabilitate her. Eighteen years later in the year 2254, the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise was on its way towards the Vega Colony when it picked up a radio signal originating from within the Talos Star Group. Lured by the telepathic manipulations of the Talosians, the Enterprise diverted their course to the Talos System to investigate the signal. Thirteen years later, Science Officer Spock illegally commandeered the Enterprise to bring his former captain, Christopher Pike, back to Talos IV at the request of the Talosians. Once they were within range of the system, the Talosians began telepathically broadcasting images of the Enterprise 's first mission to Talos IV to a conference room where Spock's current captain, James T. Kirk, was able to learn what took place on the planet thirteen years earlier. Star Trek: The Menagerie (Part 1)Star Trek: The Menagerie (Part 2) Points of Interest ; Talos IV: Talos IV is an M-class planet and the fourth planet in the Talos star group. It is located in the third quadrant of the vernal galaxy region of the Milky Way. The dominant life form on the planet are a race of sentient, telepathic beings known as the Talosians. Characters from the * Talosians Notes & Trivia * First star system identified by name in the Star Trek franchise. It is referred to as the Talos Star Group however, and not the Talos System. * A map of the Talos Star Group is shown on a video screen on the bridge of the Enterprise in "The Cage". The visual representation of the Talos Star Group is based upon the Pleiades star cluster. External Links * Talos System at Memory Beta * Talos System at Memory Alpha References ----